A Dead Rhythm
by SapphireBlueLuvsU
Summary: Just a little scenario between Sebastian and an OC. Since she isn't named here, I guess he could be talking to you ;)


A Dead Rhythm

"I'm sure you understand what I mean."

Sebastian cocked his head and did not reply.

"The numbness."

He just stared at me, eyes unblinking.

"Your master has the same numbness that I do. The numbness that comes from too much pain. The numbness before grief. We rely on this state of stagnation to make us stronger."

"You're wrong."

I glanced up into his auburn eyes, surprise evident on my face.

"You're wrong." he repeated walking toward me. "My master does not feel numbness because he knows it does not make one stronger. It is just as you said. A 'state of stagnation'."

I looked down at my feet, bare, on the stone flooring as he advanced toward me.

"Hatred." I murmured under my breath taking particular interest in the patterns of the tile.

Sebastian smiled. "That's the difference between the two of you. Love may be a better motivator, but it leaves a person open to pain and weakness."

He took my chin in his thumb and forefinger, lifting it so I was forced to meet his gaze. He was so perfect, he rendered me helpless.

"That's also what makes you a pleasure to be around." he continued.

I gasped slightly putting both hands on Sebastian's chest and shoving him, though it seemed to move me more than it moved him. I was halfway across the room before I could manage to clear my head, my back facing him so I would not have to see his expression.

"Your smile," Sebastian's soft voice penetrated the silence, startling me. "It's a joy to those you aim it at."

His voice seemed to get closer as he spoke. "A beautiful spectacle. A ray of sunshine crafted with the most precious of materials by the highest of Powers. Your eyes close, your thick, dark lashes brushing against your flushed cheeks. Your lips, soft and rose red turned delicately upward, your pearl-like teeth, ivory and perfectly straight. And if your eyes should be open, they are open wide and your sapphire irises shimmer like deep pools one could lose themselves in with a simple glance.

"You truly are magnificent and I'm sure most everyone agrees. Your grin is a stunning work of art."

Sebastian paused, coming to a halt right behind me. "Your Butler, Lucifer, should feel very lucky as almost all of the smiles you give out are for him."

A moment of silence passed between us, my cheeks getting redder by the second.

"It's all a lie." I whispered, my hands shaking as they reached for the pendant sitting at my throat.

"Ah." I could hear Sebastian nod. "And you are implying that your smile is just that."

He grabbed a gentle hold of my shoulders and spun me around to face him, putting one hand on my waist and the other in my palm. Then, instantaneously, we were waltzing across the room though there was no music to listen to aside from the rhythm of our footsteps.

"This is what the world must be like for you." Sebastian commented after a while.

"How do you mean?"

"You claim to be numb, so dancing to silence must be an adequate metaphor for you."

I made no response pondering where exactly he was going with this.

He continued anyway. "This life you live so purposefully has no purpose behind it, no will backing it up."

"There's always the rhythm." I protested scrutinizing his severe expression.

"Yes," he conceded. "But the rhythm, my dear, is a death march."

I was too afraid to ask what he meant by that.

Finally, we stopped our strange dance, but Sebastian still kept my hand in his firm grip as he walked me into the hall.

He watched me for some time before saying, "It's a shame."

"What is?" I wondered, confused by his unexpected remark.

"It's a shame that a young girl's smile, as innocent as it may appear, is exactly what it is said to be."

Sebastian paused, his almost red eyes on my lips.

"A painting. A painting and nothing more."

* * *

 **A.N.** _Hey! So, I know I haven't posted in ages but, I read a book that totally inspired me to write more and share it with the world so... Here I am. (The book is "Fangirl" by Rainbow Rowell if you're curious). I'm not very good at getting things out on a set schedule and I'm in middle of Midterms until Wednesday so my writing will be slow for a while. I have recently watch Black Butler and I am absolutely in love with all the characters! So, if you have any requests, feel free to let me know what you'd want me to write. _

_A little background, um, this story is actually a random idea/tidbit in a story I had with a boring OC I use for every fandom I want to be a part of. I use her to write myself into the book, show, movie or whatever and make myself a little world where I can get to be friends with the characters I love. So, when I write with her, all the characters turn out a little bit differently than how they originally are. For example, Claude Faustus is less psychotic in this version of Black Butler. Anyways, my point is that, if you would like me to start from the beginning with this (or have this story be a prologue or something) let me know. If not, I'll probably just post other scenarios that happen in my OC's world as random oneshots._

 _Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought and don't be afraid to give me tips on how I can improve my writing._

 _-Blue_


End file.
